Avengers get a Groupchat? Good Luck
by jiyamarri
Summary: Does this need explaining? Rated M for language. Lots and lots of language.
1. Chapter 1

Loki - lokialive

Thor - THUNDER LORD

Steve - steeb

Bucky - bUckY

Tony - Iron Bitch

Peter - baby spidey

Sam - thatbirdbitch

Clint - CAW CAW MOTHERFUCKERS

Nat - mama spidey

Wanda - Scarlet Bitch

Vision - jarvis2.0

_Iron Bitch created a group chat._

_Iron Bitch added jarvis2.0, CAW CAW MOTHERFUCKERS, mama spidey, baby spidey, Scarlet Bitch, steeb, bUckY, lokialive, and THUNDER LORD._

mama spidey: Tony. What is this.

Iron Bitch: it's a group chat Nat get it right.

CAW CAW MOTHERFUCKERS: i don't know wether to praise the name or bitch slap you.

steeb: What's a bitch slap?

thatbirdbitch: oh steeb.

bUckY: WHATS HE DOING HERE STEVE. GET HIM OUT.

thatbirdbitch: To take a line from Tony, caw caw motherfucker.

bUckY: hate u.

CAW CAW MOTHERFUCKER: I hate u, I love u, don't want to but I can't put no one else above u.

bUckY: Clint, shut up before I bitch slap u w/ my metal arm.

steeb: Seriously, What is that?

mama spider: it's where you slap someone open handed like in movies. It's meant to be that you don't have enough respect to punch them.

steeb: Ohhh.

_Iron Bitch added platypus, mrtictac, and drunk bitch._

platypus: Tony. Change my name back, now.

Iron Bitch: How about no.

baby spider: no Mr stark please.

_baby spider added Liberian Bitch_

steeb: How the fuck?

Iron Bitch: language

Scarlet Bitch: language.

CAW CAW MOTHERFUCKERS: Language

mrtictac: language

THUNDER LORD: language

drunk bitch: language

jarvis2.0: Language

mama spider: language

bUckY: language

baby spider: language.

lokialive: language

Liberian Bitch: Language.

steeb. ONE GODDAMN TIME.

Iron Bitch: Seriously tho kid, how did you do that?

baby spider: mr Stark I can hack.

baby spider: so watch ur back

mama spider: I like this one.

baby spider: of course you do. I'm too damn adorable.

Iron Bitch: ok, ok stop stealing my intern.

thatbirdbitch: how old is the kid anyway?

baby spider: plead the fifth bitch.

Iron Bitch: kid.

Liberian Bitch: bruh u got slammed w the one word response.

baby spider: at least I have a superpower.

Liberian Bitch: fuck u

baby spider: oh yeah? Whatcha gonna do?

baby spider: hi guys I'm Spiderman and I'm scared of spiders

baby spider: one time I swung on a web and it broke.

baby spider: so I broke too.

baby spider: I've been broken since.

baby spider: Shuri WHAT THE FUCK

Liberian Bitch: told u to fuck off.

Scarlet Bitch: dAMN girl u go

jarvis2.0: I'm afraid I don't understand.

mama spider: bUckY why is ur arm in the fridge.

bUckY: oh that's where it is.

bUckY: I couldn't find it and it's hard to put a shirt on w one arm so

drunk bitch: is that why ur wandering around shirtless?

bUckY: yea

thatbirdbitch: I thought u were trying to show off ur muscles.

Iron Bitch: Sam then why were u wandering around in a speedo?

thatbirdbitch: I needed to show my legs and assert my dominance in the household.

steeb: CAN WE HAVE ONE NORMAL DAY PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Loki - lokialive

Thor - THUNDER LORD

Steve - steeb

Bucky - bUckY

Tony - Iron Bitch

Peter - baby spider

Sam - thatbirdbitch

Clint - CAW CAW MOTHERFUCKER

Nat - mama spider

Wanda - Scarlet Bitch

Vision - jarvis2.0

Brunhilde - drunk bitch

Shuri - Liberian Bitch

baby spider: duh duh duh duh duh **pause**

Run.

BAAAH BAH BAH BAH BAH BAH BAH BAAAH BAH BAH BAH BAH BAH

Iron Bitch: kid. What?

baby spider: someone ate Nat's cereal.

Liberian Bitch: o shit

baby spider: I just saw her take every knife from the kitchen and go hunting.

steeb: So that's what it was about.

CAW CAW MOTHERFUCKER: shit

platypus: Clint please tell me you didn't eat Nat's cereal.

drunk bitch: Clint what u waiting for run bitch

CAW CAW MOTHERFUCKER: shitshitshit guys she's coming for me.

mama spider: Clint... fuck off my goddamn cereal or I swear people will be making necklaces of your fucking teeth in Asia.

CAW CAW MOTHERFUCKER: does this mean you won't be chasing me?

CAW CAW MOTHERFUCKER: O SHIT SHES AT MY DOOR

CAW CAW MOTHERFUCKER: SHE HAS KNIVES SHE KNOCKED IT DOWN

CAW CAW MOTHERFUCKER: WAIT PLEASE SHES GOING TO KISVNDKASK|&:!:9.:&skdbcak

mama spider: don't worry he'll be ok.

CAW CAW MOTHERFUCKER: Jesus Christ Nat what the fuck u dislocated my shoulder.

mama spider: Thank ur stupid bird god I didn't do worse.

bUckY: STEVE TELL SAM TO FUCK OFF!

steeb: what is it now.

bUckY: THE BIRD BITCH IS PUTTING FRIDGE MAGNETS ON MY ARM.

thatbirdbitch: that's what u fucking get when u screw w my steeb.

bUckY: FUCK YOU SAMUEL.

Scarlet Bitch: ooh damn the full name ouch.

thatbirdbitch: STEVE COME COLLECT UR BOYFRIEND!

steeb: Sam. Just don't.

thatbirdbitch: IM SERIOUS HE TRIED TO KILL ME.

bUckY: nonsense. I just borrowed some of the little shit's webs and left him out to dry.

baby spider: I'm not a little shit!

baby spider: WAIT WHAT!

bUckY: o shit

baby spider: BUCKY GET THE FUCK BACK HERE U STUPID METAL BITCH!

Iron Bitch: you know what not gonna say anything.

baby spider: bucky if u want ur arm back imma need 50 bucks and an embarrassing fact about steve.

steeb: BUCKY PLEASE DON'T DO IT!

bUckY: money's on your dresser and steve used to cuss like a sailor.

steeb: bucky...

CAW CAW MOTHERFUCKER: bitch uve been caught

mama spider: honestly I'm not even surprised.

lokialive: honestly I don't know what's happening here.

THUNDER LORD: I DONT KNOW EITHER BUT IT IS VERY AMUSING BROTHER

lokialive: what.

THUNDER LORD: I CANNOT SEEM TO REVERSE THE LARGE CHARACTERS MODE

baby spider: dude just press the ⬆️.

THUNDER LORD: I DO NOT SEE SAID ARROW

mama spider: by the z key

THUNDER LORD: ahh thank you kind spider.

platypus: Jesus fucking Christ I work with children.

baby spider: just be lucky u don't have to see us all the time.

platypus: oh fuck it.

Iron Bitch: Uh oh.

platypus: I put my uniform in the closet. Fuck around all u like now.

Scarlet Bitch: bruh this dude a fuckin angel.

Liberian Bitch: preach bitch preach


	3. Chapter 3

**Loki - lokialive**

**Thor - THUNDER LORD**

**Steve - steeb**

**Bucky - bUckY**

**Tony - Iron Bitch**

**Peter - baby spider**

**Sam - thatbirdbitch**

**Clint - CAW CAW MOTHERFUCKER**

**Nat - mama spider**

**Wanda - Scarlet Bitch**

**Vision - jarvis2.0**

**Brunhilde - drunk bitch**

**Shuri - Liberian Bitch**

**Rhodey: platypus**

**Scott: mrtictac**

baby spider: SHIT SHIT SHIT THERES A FUCKIN SNEK IN MY ROOM HEEELP

baby spider: THE SNAKE IS NOW LOKI

baby spider: LOKI THOUGHT THIS WAS THORS ROOM

baby spider: HE WENT TO THORS ROOM

baby spider: GUYS LOKI JUST FUCKING STABBED THOR I DISJSBDLLBU

THUNDER LORD: brother I'm bleeding.

lokialive: fuck off brother I was having a mood swing.

baby spider: hmmm

baby spider: I did the math Loki is 17.

lokialive: NO IM NOT

baby spider: u are and u know it.

Iron Bitch: wow. Explains everything.

CAW CAW MOTHERFUCKER: that bitch

Scarlet Bitch: no wonder he attacked New York.

thatbirdbitch: Jesus Christ he young

drunk bitch: I didn't know

platypus: damn

mama spider: wow

baby spider: OH SO THAT GOT UR ATTENTION WHAT ABOUT THE FUCKING SNAKE IN MY ROOM WHO TURNED OUT TO BE LOKI WHO STABBED THOR!

mrtictac: what the fuck?

Scarlet Bitch: scroll up.

mrtictac: ohhhh

baby spider: ...

mama spider: oh don't be mad маленький паук.

baby spidey: ну еще мама паук

mama spider: Питер, будь зрелым. Вы знаете, в чате приятно общаться по-русски. Теперь все спрашивают, что, черт возьми, мы говорим.

baby spider: Ну, это очень удивительно и очень верно.

Iron Bitch: do u think they're dissing us in Russian

Scarlet Bitch: Peter is the only guy I know who might bitch about someone in Russian.

baby spider: Posso cagna in molte lingue Wanda.

Scarlet Bitch: wtf

Iron Bitch: he's saying he can bitch in many languages.

baby spider: shit I forgot u spoke italian.

baby spider: Ei bine, domnule Stark, ce vei face acum?

Wanda: Sunt cățea românească

baby spider: Merde. Eh bien, dites-moi que personne ne parle français ici!

Iron Bitch: kid. How many languages do u speak?

baby spider: six. Italian, Russian, Spanish, French, Romanian and English.

CAW CAW MOTHERFUCKER: bitch why

baby spider: cause I fucking can Clint.

thatbirdbitch: dAMN THE KID SMART

baby spider: FUCK U ALL I SMARTER DEN U

mama spider: go pauk!

baby spider: u spelt it out an everything.

mama spider: doing those characters it taking up my time.

baby spider: ur so right mama.

mama spider: :)

baby spider: :)))))

Liberian Bitch: aww how cute

mrtictac: I wish my daughter could be like this.

CAW CAW MOTHERFUCKER: me too man. Keep dreamin

mrtictac: So it never does get better.

CAW CAW MOTHERFUCKER: nope

mrtictac: :(


End file.
